Death Note: Kira's Domination
by TheBowiest
Summary: Light and Misa are dead, but their daughter is very much alive... and having her revenge.
1. Prolouge

(OMG FINALY I WROTE THIS! I do not own Death Note or any of its franchise, I just own Hatsuyo… and this story… well either way, this is a prologue, so if its crappy, I promise the story gets better)

The sun began to set on Valentines Day of 2011 and with every second the young idol Misa Amane held her six month old daughter, Hatsuyo Rem Amane, in her arms crying. It seemed to happen a lot and she couldn't handle the pain anymore. She kissed her daughter's forehead and began to sing her a lullaby hoping she'd fall asleep so the tired mother could escape her hell. She looked at her daughter one last time, placing her in her crib and waved goodbye, closing the door behind her she left it unlocked. Her eyes closed as tears began to stream down her face but that didn't stop her decision as she walked down the road singing to herself. She knew this town like the back of her hand and began to head to the largest building in town and was determined this time, she would of done it sooner but when she found herself pregnant, and it wasn't in her right mind to take her life along with her child's.

Misa waited to reach the top, awaiting her final moments. She replayed the last few years in her brain. Finding Kira, becoming Kira's girlfriend, helping Kira, becoming Kira's fiancé, Kira dying, finding out she was pregnant and now she was going to die. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind for one final time. She thought of light and then her daughter. Then she finally began to fall with the sun, a tear escaped her eyes as she plunged to her death, this was the end of Misa Amane.

An hour or so past and the apartment laid untouched, nobody came to clear it out, the quietness was concluded as two men walked into the room, a rather young man with a slightly older one looking around for anything. Finally the sound of cries escaped from another room, the two cops rushing to find the noise. They searched every room until they found a barely lightened room, a large black crib lying in the center of it. The younger cop turned on the light and headed toward the bed, picking up the child.

"Matsuda, what are you doing, may I remind you WHO'S child that is," the older one said, practically scolding the one named 'Matsuda'. Matsuda smiled as the little baby as she began to stop crying, he formed a pout on his face and turned to the older cop.

"Awwwww come on Aizawa… the kid just lost her mother, the only living Kira left; now that she's gone it's not likely the kids going to become Kira, its not like being Kira is some Hereditary disease, or else Sayu-Chan would have had it," Matsuda tried making a point as he stuck his tongue out childishly, causing the child to laugh, "hey there little Hatsuyo, it's your god daddy Matsuda… so sorry bout your loss," he said sort of childishly also as he almost dropped the child, Aizawa quickly catching her.

"Matsuda, you idiot, what if she fell and died," he yelled putting the baby back in the crib scolding him, "your really stupid Matsuda, you know that… That's why were sending it to live at Wammy's house," Aizawa pulled Matsuda's ear as they headed out to the living room of the apartment.

"Why can't Sayu take her," Matsuda said trying not to start an argument, but still fighting for the child. Aizawa rolled his eyes and gave Matsuda a usual 'you idiot' glare.

"You're a cop, you should know the law," he said bopping his associate on the back of his head, "according to the law since Ms. Amane and Mr. Yagami weren't married that it is not legally his child! There for, she has no legal relatives, thus why she must go to an orphanage, and in this case, Wammy's House! I mean, think about it, what if another Death Note did come up again," Matsuda opened his mouth to answer but Aizawa stopped him "rhetorical Matsuda… it's a rhetorical question, listen Matsuda, just leave it… I'll contact Wammy's and they'll pick her up in the morning, come on Matsuda…," Aizawa and Matsuda began to walk away, but like a child who just wasn't fulfilled with what he got at the toy store, Matsuda turned around quickly and headed back inside the babies room and picking her up and rushing back.

"I'm sorry Aizawa, but she's too cute! I would like to ask to claim custody of her," he said suddenly serious, "and… I won't take no for an answer! I demand to have this child!"

"God Matsuda, really, you can't even take care of yourself… why would I, Chief of the NPA, leave this child to be raised by a dumbass like yourself," Aizawa sighed looking at how Matsuda smiled with the child and realized how he was prejudicing Matsuda, "I'll look into Miss Amane's will and see what her wishes were for the child…," Matsuda seemed to light up in excitement, "and for now… I guess she can stay with you… but I do expect you to be there when a lawyer reads her will… got it, and if I hear ONE complaint, it's Wammy's got it," Aizawa pointed at Matsuda as he nodded, "good… pack up some of her stuff and take it home, I'm trusting you Matsuda…," and with that, Matsuda was quick packing only essentials, so happy with himself Aizawa rolled his eyes, "don't get to attached… like I said… she might be sent to Wammy's…," but that didn't bother Matsuda at all as he snuggled the temporary "family member".


	2. For The Fun Of It

-The person who's name is writen in this notebook shall die.

(chapter one is done and I would like to thank and aknowlege (sp?) a few people, first off Spinxgal for helping me by encouraging the idea, this fic would be NOTHING without her, love ya Laurs. Thanks also to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata for making Death Note and it's epicness. Also, thanks to Heath Ledger, without his final movie (the Imaginarium of Dr. Parnassus) I would of never come up with the opening scene without it)  
Hatsuyo paused, gazing at a man who looked back at her, they looked almost simular, but also completely different. She smiled as she walked closer to him, trying to feel his face, tears flowed down the girls eyes, agonizing pain and mourning could be revealed.  
"Father," were the only words she could speak, sorrow cracked deep inside, the one she called father pulled her closer to him in an embrace.  
"Hatsuyo, do not cry for me, cry for the world you live in, cry for thoes who are like you, and try to change it so that a child does not have to have your situation, my child the time has come for you to do what I have failed, you must be the worlds new god," he whispered into her brown curly smiled, but tears wept down her face.  
And then, she woke up, it had been like that for as long as she could remember, she always dreamt about him, the man she called father apeared in almost all of them, though he was gone he still lingered, in her thoughts and in her life, it caused her great pain. She got out of the bed and went to her vanity and looked at her reflection, then down to the photograph that laid next to her usual make up "Father, Mother, good morning," she smiled and blew a kiss to the two people in the picture. She smiled as she then brushed her hair, the thought rolled through her mind. "What do you mean father, what time will arise," she asked, then shook her head, "probably just a dream," she said to herself. She put her hair in the usual pig tails and got up, untying the ribbon arround her robe, the soft velvet fell to the ground gracefully. The teenager sighed as she reached into her dresser, looking for the proper thing to hands searched until she found what she was looking for.  
It was soft, ruffly and over all, black. Her full lips formed a big smile as she lifted the two peice out of her wardrobe and placed it right in front of her, deciding if she'd wear this. Something in her mind gave a nod of aprovement as she took the swim suit and quickly changed. She glared at herself in the mirror and smiled. The bikini made her body seem more ripe, she then looked at herself in the mirror as she tied a black and white checkered sarong around her waist. "HATSU! Your friends are down stairs," she heard her aunt yell. Hatsuyo smiled and turned towards the door, yelling back.  
"I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC," with that the teenager ran to grab her shoes and ran down the stairs, her Aunt, Uncle and a few of her closest friends in ruffly swim suits. The 4 friends hugged each other and Hatsuyo turned to hug her uncle and aunt."I'll be back in a few hours, PROMISE," she said making the peace sign at her relatives as she walked out the door.  
The four of the girls walked out the door, all in matching swim suits in an array of colors, for years they were unseperateable, they were like Quadrupilates but with different appearances. The youngest smiled and gazed to her friends.  
"So, what you guys dream about last night," she asked, the blonde and Brunette turned twoards their raven haired friend. The Blonde, the oldest started off.  
"I dreamt about our beach trip, and about HIM, oh how I can't wait to see Takahashi-Sensei in nothing but swim trunks," the blonde in pink squeeled, Hatsuyo rolled her eyes and patted her best friend's shoulder.  
"Emiko you have GOT to get over Takahashi-Sensei, he's engaged, and to your older sister none the less, don't torture yourself," the second raven haired girl said as she got into the front seat of the car, "I CALL SHOTGUN," she yelled. Hatsuyo giggled.  
"No fair, you got shotgun last time Kiyoki," Hatsuyo said getting into her usual seat in the back of the convertable VW Beetle, "but seriously Emi... you gotta get over him before it's to late," Emiko turned to her friend as she got into the front seat and started the car.  
"Alright then Miss Smarty Pants, what did YOU dream about," she asked with a skepitcal look, raising her tone with the word "You". Hatsuyo played with her hair staring out at her house, and then the house after that as they drove out of her neighbourhood. Her brown eyes seemed fogged as she remembered the dream.  
"Same as usual...," she said playing with her sterling silver necklace, a fluer de lys with daggers stabbed into it. Momoe placed a hand on her brunette friends shoulder, Hatsuyo looked at her and smiled.  
"You might want to talk about it to your aunt," Momoe proposed Hatsuyo nodded.  
"I have... she says its just a dream," Hatsuyo clutched the necklace tighter in her hand as she fingered the dagger, "but its happened so often that-," she then paused before saying anything else,"no... thats madness...."  
"What are you talking about now dearie," Emiko tried to joke by sounding like an old woman, the four girls laughed, but from the corner of her eye gazed at the 'Orphan' more then the road, she felt pity for the girl, wept for her, it pained her to see her best friend like this. She remembered when they were younger going into Junior High, and then the first year of High School. Emiko had always praised Hatsuyo for her stregnth and ability to put the past behind her.  
"It's crazy, but I wonder if my dad could be contacting me," she then played a bit more with the necklace, "after all, in all of them he always says 'my child the time has come for you to do what I have failed, you must be the worlds new god' what other can it mean he wants me to do something he couldn't, that or it's just a dream," Hatsuyo let out her odd ideals then laughed, the other girls grew quiet as the only sound that could be heard was the radio that was playing the newest and raddest band managed by Visual Kei, Godzilla Crazy. Finaly after a long time of silence, the VW Beetle stopped near the beach as they all got out, grabbing something and then joining the large amount of High Schoolers.  
They were surrounded, students were doing ANYTHING and EVERYTHING, from Kissing to playing volleyball and even a few boys trying to catch a few fish on the old peir. Hatsuyo sighed and looked over at the old warehouses, Emiko had gone rambling on as what the girls had called "Kiyoki's Demon" had seemed to posses her again, Momoe laying her towel down to relax a bit. Hatsuyo sighed and without hesistating began to walk away from the rough sand and the possibly EXTREMELY poluted ocean to head over to the warehouses.  
They were old, pracitcally destroyed and at night EXTREMELY creepy but to the Gothic Lolita, it seemed like a tiny little shrine. She passed many teenagers on her way there; For a usually quiet and isolated place it seemed to be all the rage today. As she abandoned the thrill of the parties she clutched her shoulder as if she was shot and wounded, a harsh chill went down her spine.  
"Maybe I can find just ONE answer here," she mumbled to herself as she wandered into one of the warehouses looking arround, bloodstains still lingered arround the coarse wooden floor. Creeping with caution she turned her head shivering as the cool winds of November floated behind her. The decreped building looked as if it could collapse any second, but even more the gothic loving girl wandered and took position in the center of the room, closing her eyes and embracing the atmosphere of everything.  
"Father...," Hatsuyo said below her breath, stretching her arms arround her sides and twirled, her hair dancing in a mess of curls, she then got on her knee's as her bare skin scratched against the scratchy floor, "give me a sign."  
It was then she closed her eyes and let a faint wind float by her, embraced in solitude, or so she thought.  
"Why aren't you at the party," an all to familure voice asked, the girl then turned arround and stared at the teacher, her brown eyes examining his every movement.  
"Why aren't you," she returned in one of thoes cliche turn of the tables, she saw him staring at her up and down, the tall man smirked down at her and knelt down so that he was at her level, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and caressing it, the girl starting to form a very startled look on her face.  
"Looking for you, dearest Hatsuyo," he said sweetly as a bead of sweat trembled down her white face, and then the teacher lunged at her, whispering to her in a seductive tone, "Let's have some fun, my dear," he said as his arms traveled to the back of her neck, begining to untie the back of her bikini, the girl trying to defend herself with her fist. "What are you doing," she screamed as he continued to strip her of what little clothes she had on as she continued to fight him off,tears running down her face like lava. What he had done to her next, to silence the girl, was place a tissue of chloroform over her mouth, as she closed her eyes and went to unconciousness.  
Somewhere else, in a realm to odd to begin to describe, two monsterous creatures were crouched together. The monster that looked just slightly older smirked as he looked down at the human world, his red eyes gazed contently at all the humans, taking out a black note book and reaching over the edge, the other demon tried to stop him.  
"Ryuk, what are you doing?"  
"How much do you want to bet it will just end up in the same place," he said as he lost grip and dropped it, watching it fall, "I'm off to have some fun, goodbye," and with that, the monster named Ryuk disapeared. 


	3. Pure Injustice

(HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRR! I told you guys I'd get the chapter up soon! It kind of angers me though that it took so long, anyways. Happy New Year, hope you had AMAZING holidays and also the most important part of this AN:  
I do not own Death Note or any of its Franchise. I do however own Hatsuyo Yagami and her friends. Kiku Sonozaki however, is not mine. He belongs to Sphinxgal, my lovely co-author)

She cried as her friends tried to comfort her, pain searing through her veins and shivering in shock. Each of them felt Hatsuyo's pain, but Emiko refused to hear the story, her heart torn into small confetti like pieces. Kiyoki and Momoe though stroked their friends back; Momoe had no idea what to say anymore, like Emiko she found it hard to believe. Takahashi-Sensei was the teacher all four of them had trusted, Emiko even worshipped him.

Their thoughts were seized though by the sound of a revved up motorcycle driving in their direction. Shocked the girls scattered off the side of the road, but Hatsuyo was to late as the bruised girl got hit, the motorcycle stopped and the tall biker ran off the bike in fear and towards her, removing his helmet to reveal his face. His dark brown eyes focused on her from behind his messy mop of long black helmet hair. She gasped attempting to get up, she was hating men today, and with the sight of this one brought shivers down her spine.

"Hatsuyo-Chan! Are you alright," the friends yelled as she failed to get up, it was then the biker held out his gloved hand to help her, shaking the hand away the boy sighed brushing his other hand through his hair.

"Ignoring me's not going to help Hatsuyo," he said and smiled at her reassuringly.

"No thank you Kiku Sonozaki, my uncles a cop and I read your record, and I don't think I can trust you," she said pushing him away more. His eyes darted to the left and to the right as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"A few run ins with the cops wont stop me from being a gentleman," he bowed to her, "and looking at the state your in, I got you pretty hard, please at least let me take you to the police station."

"You didn't hurt me, but if you keep this up, you'll end up in the morgue," she threatened walking off but was quickly turned around and slapped him, and in a murderous monotone growled at him, "I'm not in the mood."

"Please do tell me or I'm going to worry about the beaten up Lolita for months." He begged, but she just continued to walk, "one bit of the story is fine. I'm studying to be a detective; I can be of some help!"

She paused mid step and turned to him, stomping back on over in a ravenous rage.

"I'll tell you, but only a few things, after that you leave me alone."

"Fine, we have an accord."

"Takahashi-Sensei raped me, there happy?" She asked walking away bitterly, a deep chuckle almost escaped the boy's mouth, but instead he controlled himself.

"Then I'll defiantly have to take you to the police station," he said back to her as she continued to walk away.

"No my friends are going to take me, sorry. Well thanks Sonozaki, it's been a real slice," and with that she wandered off and into her friends car where she and her friends sat down, started the car, but it wouldn't start, the girls groaned.

"Damn it!" Hatsuyo yelled noticing the biker walk over, Kiyoki wasn't happy; she was growling and scratching at the seats. Her feet pounded against the ground, her demon was coming back. Hatsuyo knew she had to escape, she quickly ran away and right into the claws of the person she didn't want at the moment. "Um… Kiyoki has MPD, her other personality is coming out, our cars dead and I need to get to the police station… how many can you fit on your bike?" He shrugged, glaring at her, started his engine and was about to take off.

"You don't need a ride," he mocked, he was going to hit the gas, when the girl forced herself onto his bike.

"Please, I actually do."

Kiku sighed, it wasn't in him to just abandon a girl when she needed a knight, it was uncalled for, plus she kind of already placed her rump right on the seat so he couldn't just kick her off.

"Fine," and with that, they were off.

Later that night Hatsuyo was sitting at her vanity again, applying her makeup. Her eyes sparkled with hope, her ambitions all lined up in front of her. She placed that blessed cap on her head, the holy hat of Graduation, the crown of fulfillment. She felt proud, when the door slammed open, and in walked her Aunt Uncle and Grandmother. Hatsuyo turned from the mirror and got up, her strapless full length blue dress revealed itself under her open graduation gown.

"Hatsuyo, you look beautiful, your parents would be proud," Sachiko said, hugging her grandmother.

"I remember when I graduated high school, man college was great! You're going to love it, and the fact your friends got into the same sc-." Sayu was stopped there.

"When do we catch Takahashi?" Hatsuyo asked suddenly, the uncle sparked into action.

"Yes well… there is a tiny problem with that…" he trailed. Hatsuyo's face dropped in shock. "Mr. Takahashi hung himself earlier today in his house, your friend Emiko's sister was also seen at the scene, she had been brutally murdered."

Hatsuyo dropped her smile, her plan; this was NOT exactly as planned. She removed the graduation cap throwing it on the floor in rage. She had no reason to go, valedictorian or not!

"I have no intention on going then" she said, looking away. Her only intentions on going to the graduation ceremony slipped from her fingers. "How could you let this happen? Why didn't you tell me? This is injustice! He deserved to rot on a spike," she said with a certain tone of spite. Throwing the graduation gown off and back onto the chair she dashed towards the front door. "I need some fresh air, I'll be back soon, I promise," quickly changing her shoes the young girl headed out and into the dark streets. She sighed, how could he get away with something and escape it with death. It just was not fair. She kicked a pebble hoping it would move, but when it didn't it caused a bit of curiosity. Gazing down right at her was a black note book with the words "DEATH NOTE" written in creepy letters. Cautiously she picked it up, then up at the sky above.

"well, isn't this odd," she heard something say looking around in fear she was shocked to see a monster-like creature floating just a foot away from her. She smiled, remembering the tales her uncle told her of the Kira Case.

"Are you… a Shinigami?" she asked, receiving a chuckle from the beast.

"Wow, like father like daughter, you're not scared of me at all, are you." She shook her head, "tell me, Miss Yagami-"

"How do you know my name, is it with the eyes?" The Shinigami nodded.

"Don't interrupt me, now tell me, Miss Yagami, you seem how to use this notebook, but do you know your family's past?" She nodded her head.

"My father died… fighting against Kira… it was a glorious death, heroic if anything else." The Shinigami chuckled, "tell me… are you the one they call Ryuk?" Ryuk nodded.

"Miss Yagami if you give me an apple I'll tell you the real truth about your father," and so she did. She ran to the nearest market and picked up an apple, paying for it and sticking it into her purse before heading to the park with the monster. She tossed the apple up to him; awaiting the story she would be told.


	4. Binding

(I hope I'm getting these chapters up fast enough for you, by now I think you know the usual Copyright though… HEHE I'm writing this chapter listening to the Soundtrack from Repo, which actually kind of reminds me of this fan fiction just a bit. Thanks for reading and DON'T forget to R&R! Also… don't make fun of Hatsuyo's awesome phone watch…I really want one. XD OH AND KENTUCKY DERBY RECENTLY, I BET THE WINNING EXACTA! )

In shock Hatsuyo listened, although she didn't want to. The story was like watching a murder that you wanted to cover your eyes, but instead you continued to watch. This… monster… was his story true? Was her father really on the other end of the gun? The stories her uncle told her, were they all lies? Tears started to well up in her eyes, water streaming down her cheeks.

"T-that's not right… it can't be. No… its perfectly illogical. My dad was NOT Kira… he couldn't have been!" She protested, this reality caused her to get a headache. She clutched her head; nobody said the truth was always happy. She fiddled with her fingers nervously, and then she realized it was all true. She remembered her childhood.

She remembered when she was a little girl, every night her uncle told her stories about the Kira case, and just before he was about to leave, she would always ask the same question, only to receive the same answer. She looked down at her shoes, caught in the sudden realization. She lifted her head, standing up in pride, something had overcome her, and whatever it was, and she loved the feeling. She was beginning to think, maybe this was that sign she was asking for.

"So… what are you going to do about it?"

"I am Hatsuyo Yagami, daughter of Light Yagami and Misa Amane, my father was suspected to be Kira, god of the new world, and he was justice. He was brutally killed by a group of people against Kira, against bringing light to the piece of shit this world is. Misa Amane came to her downfall shortly after. Since then, this world has returned to its cruelty and wickedness. This world needs justice, this world needs hope. This world needs a god… and thanks to you… my dear grotesque friend…," she smiled at the shinigami in the middle of her monologue, "this world shall receive the justice it has been denied." She gave off a soft chuckle, it amazed the Shinigami just how much she was like her father, and he returned her smile knowing that his fun was about to begin. She was about to say more when her phone started ringing, she turned the machine on her arm on and from the screen rose a hologram of Kiyoki

"Hatsu… Hatsu is that you?"

"Yes Kiyo its me."

"Where are you? Graduation starts in an hour and you're not here. You have a speech to give! Come on he's not going to come… we need you!" Kiyoki screamed at her.

"Kiyoki… don't worry… I'm leaving now," She said closing the clasp on her watch, the hologram disappeared. She quickly headed back to her house, hiding the death note under her dress. Once she arrived at the house her uncle smirked. He knew Hatsuyo and he knew how she was always changing her mind. Hatsuyo rushed back down the stairs, wearing her graduation gown and cap.

She smiled as she and what she had left of a family walked out the door and into her uncle's car. After her diploma was handed to her, her job would begin. It would be a thankless job, but somebody's got to do it.

Later on that night, Hatsuyo was talking to her friends yet again at an after graduation party. They were going their separate ways for the summer before returning to attend Toho University. Kiyoki was going to Shinjuku to visit a close aunt, Momoe was taking an internship at a bank in Canada and Emiko left suddenly earlier that day. Hatsuyo was the only one staying in their little town. The entire time though, Hatsuyo had one thing on her mind.

She could imagine it now, the same crowd, the same scenario, but the only difference was two seats were being taken up near the front row, even possibly taking pictures of her making her speech and the classic "That's my daughter" statement. She looked down at her champagne glass, and when she looked up was met by some slightly unfamiliar eyes, she looked around, her friends gone. She smirked and looked up at the biker.

"Well I'm glad to see your fine… I'm surprised you aren't scraped up at all," he said lifting the glass to his lips. Hatsuyo thought he looked kind of nice with his black long hair slicked back like that. She nodded slightly and sipped her drink again.

"Yea, my uncles quiet the protective one," she nervously laughed it was then she noticed a figure of a man who she had assumed was dead. Acting calm she turned to the boy smiling.

"Kiku, can we talk later I need to talk to my uncle about something," weaving her way through the crowd she could hear little, her eyes only focused on one thing, the surroundings as if in a blur. When she did finally reach her uncle she grabbed his shoulder pulling him by the arm away from a small group of proud parents. "Uncle Matsuda, check me into an asylum I think I'm crazy." Before the uncle could reply she slightly pointed in the direction of who she saw, "you told me he was dead," she said, Matsuda looked in the same direction but didn't see anything to odd at first, but then at a second glance he noticed the problem.

"Hatsuyo, we really thought he was dead. Just relax and act calm, I'll take care of this, go stick by your friends. I'd hate it if he hurt you again." Doubting her uncle's word she put on a worried face, turning around she nodded.

"Yes uncle Matsuda," she said and then started to walk off, beginning to wonder, how could the police find him dead, but yet here is he was. She began trying to think of every logical answer, walking into the bathroom so she could get some peace.

But when she got there she was in major shock. Applying mascara to her eyelashes was Emiko, another part of Hatsuyo's life she didn't expect on seeing that night. Walking straight up to her Emiko turned and pushed her away, it had been obvious that Emiko was trying to hide something but Hatsuyo didn't know quiet really.

"Get the fuck away from me you whore," she spat, tears pressing down her face, "you didn't deserve him! Kimiko didn't deserve him. How dare you fuck with him and then report him to the police. What… was he not good enough for you," she spat again. Hatsuyo was in a state of shock. It was then Emiko pulled a knife on her. "You know what, you aren't my friend any more, to think I trusted you with all those secrets," Emiko said grabbing Hatsuyo and tugging her by the head, placing the blade in her mouth, "I might have to adjust that mouth, make it big enough for those huge cocks you like to suck, you whore," she spat again, she had lost her mind. Then an idea emerged, something she remembered her uncle telling her a long time ago. Digging deep into her pocket well wincing in pain she pulled out a tiny piece of paper and silently tossed it on the ground, on it written details that she had put together  
'just in case the bastard was still alive.' Noticing it Emiko quickly took the knife out of her mouth and picked it up. Reading the contents she gazed back at her victim. "What's this you whore, tried to plan out God's death?" She chuckled, "well Mizuru Takahashi will live, and when old enough, will take me as Mrs. Takahashi, you can count on th-"Emiko looked up, and what she saw was probably the scariest thing in her life, dropping the knife she ran out of the bathroom.

Hatsuyo almost breaking into tears as what she was about to witness next, would be what would bind her as a person and being God, following shortly after once she picked up the note, reading it with a smirk.

_Mizuru Takahashi- stabbing- June 27__th__ 2028- At 9:45 PM Mizuru leaves his house and goes to a party hosted by the school he is working for, where he easily sneaks In and joins the party with ease but at 10:45 just an hour afterwards he witnesses his dead fiancé's sister who he quickly talks to before being stabbed by her directly, he dies almost instantly._

Hatsuyo then gazed at another piece of paper she had in her other pocket.

_Emiko Suzume- Heart Attack- June 27__th__ 2028- Emiko threatens her sisters former fiancé and teenage years crush before stabbing him and just seconds afterwards falls to the ground screaming "Kira has returned, the anointed God has come back to judge us all," after she is done, she falls to the ground dead from a heart attack._


End file.
